From Anonymous
by Katzmind
Summary: Ayano got friend zoned and decided to finally give up her feelings for Kyouko one rainy day. This ended up with a very depressed Ayano. Until someone tried to cheer her up and showed her love that Ayano wished Kyouko did to her. But who is it? That's what Ayano wants to find out. But will she choose to love this person instead of Kyouko, if she discovered this person's identity?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yuru Yuri.

Here is chapter 1 of my first Yuru Yuri fanfic. I hope you like it :)

* * *

It was lunchtime at Nanamori Middle School, and the students were enjoying their food with friends and classmates; except for four friends who had their serious face on. As the sky overcast and slowly turn grey – within the four walls of the Tea Club's room, the Amusement Club members were actually busy with their contest. It was a sketching game that Kyouko had come up, and now her friends are doing it; unknowingly for Kyouko's entertainment. The winner, of course, will get a prize. However, the game maker didn't say what the prize is, which is probably one of the reasons why it drove Yui, Akari and Chinatsu into playing the game – they were very curious. "The goal is to do a sketch of the Mirakurun character that you'll draw from this _pink box of Mirakurun characters_. You'll be given 5 minutes to sketch the character you got and whoever did it best wins! The loser has to kiss me on the cheek everyday for a week." The judge slash referee, Kyouko, instructed before eating a bite of pudding that she once again stole from the student council refrigerator. After a few minutes of opposition from her three friends, Kyouko was able to get what she wants. So the three players got their pencils and sketchpads ready; a few seconds of anticipation and – _DRAW!_

"This is not fair, Kyouko-chan!" Akari complained while drawing Rivalrun, "We're not good at this like you."

"What are you saying, Akari-chan? This is a piece of cake," Chinatsu commented positively.

"Well you're lucky 'cause you got Ganbo! You'll just draw a bunch of circles," Akari pointed out.

"Don't underestimate Ganbo! Even _I_ still have a hard time drawing him sometimes," Kyouko said.

"Well _I_ don't have any problems with him," Chinatsu boasted; showing off to Yui.

_I'm scared to know what kind of Ganbo will end up,_ Yui, who got stuck with Mirakurun, nervously thought knowing how her junior is when it comes to art.

"Ga clock'sh…icking guysh. Wu can…gu ikh!/_The clock's ticking guys. You can do it!_" Kyouko cheered while chewing a mouth full of pudding.

Only a few more seconds remaining; the atmosphere in the room got more intense. The players _definitely_ don't want to lose – the punishment motivated them more than the secret prize. "5…4…3…2…1 _TIME'S UP!_" Kyouko declared while holding the empty cup that was once filled with pudding. "And now I, the most amazing artist of all, shall now judge your work." A minute passed and the three friends waited for the verdict.

"Well?" Yui asked.

"The winner is…," Kyouko paused a little for suspense, "…no one!"

"What?!" the three of them said.

"Now you three will kiss me on the cheek everyday for a week. You can start now," Kyouko grinned.

"Hold it! What do you mean no one won, Kyouko-senpai?!" Chinatsu said.

"Well none of you even got close to the actual drawing. Yui, you got Mirakurun's nose and eyes wrong. It looked like she had a nose-lift; even though you've drawing with me for so long. Akari, Rivalrun's boobs looks bigger than they should. Chinatsu-chan, your Ganbo is…well, I don't even know how to describe it. I don't even know what this is…"

"That's rude Kyouko-senpai. I gave my all in drawing Ganbo!" said Chinatsu.

"I understand your passion when it comes to Mirakurun, Kyouko. But what I don't understand is…why on earth did you have this contest knowing that we're not even good at drawing like you?!" Yui asked hitting her friend on the head.

"Come on, it's fun!" Kyouko said with a big smile while rubbing the bump on her head.

"Fun for you!" Yui hit her again. "By the way what was the prize anyway?"

"Oh a pudding. But I accidentally ate it all."

"There's no accident in that!" Chinatsu said to her senpai.

"Sugiura-senpai will get mad at you again for stealing her pudding," Akari warned.

"I was hungry. You should be more concerned about your mistake in drawing Rivalrun."

"Why should she?" Yui retorted.

"Anyway, Ayano won't find ou – "

"TOSHINOU KYOUKO!" Ayano suddenly yelled out as she opened the door.

"Looks like she found out," Yui said.

"Pardon the intrusion," Chitose happily said, who was with Ayano.

With an enraged face, gritted teeth and clenched fists; Ayano stomped her way towards Kyouko. Seeing her hold the empty cup of pudding, that was supposed to be hers, made her blood pressure rise even more. She was happily saving it that day so she can have it for dessert during lunch. The moment she found it missing in the fridge, she already knew who the culprit is and immediately rushed to the Tea Club room. Unfortunately, she was too late.

"Toshinou Kyouko! You stole my pudding again! How many times do I have to tell you that you're not allowed to go in the student council and just take anything you like! Especially my pudding!"

"Sorry I was hungry. Don't worry it was delicious, I enjoyed eating it," Kyouko said missing the whole point.

"That's not the point! You always steal my pud – "

"By the way, Ayano, Chitose could you wear this?" Kyouko asked holding up a Rivalrun and Ganbo costume.

"Eh?! No way!" Ayano aggressively refused.

"Chinatsu-chan you too!" Kyouko said holding a Mirakurun costume and completely ignoring Ayano.

"Eh? Why?" Chinatsu said feeling a bit vexed at continuously wearing such clothing.

"Because I'm going to show you how to draw Mirakurun, Rivalrun and Ganbo the right way," Kyouko explained.

"What's wrong with the pictures we have right now?"

"I want you guys to model for me. Plus, I already took the trouble in bringing these costumes with me today. It'll be a waste if you didn't wear it."

"Why did you _even_ bring those?" Yui asked even though Kyouko's answer would be always be stupid.

"So I can have them wear it," Kyouko answered casually.

"Of course…," Yui said with a face that says _I knew it._

"So you guys are having a drawing contest," Chitose commented.

"Anyway, I won't wear that! You stole my pudding!" Ayano protested.

"I'm sorry about your pudding, Ayano. But if you really don't want to wear this I won't force you." Kyouko said being serious.

Ayano couldn't help but blush at how Kyouko looks at her whenever she talks to her seriously. "W-well…it's not that I don't want to…"

With that, Kyouko already took it as a yes and immediately had three of her friends change. After a minute they're already in their costumes and Ayano is the only one feeling a bit embarrassed about her costume. "This costume really _is _too revealing for me…," Ayano said while covering her exposed midriff. "But you really look cute on that, Ayano. You should be more confident because you have a nice body," Kyouko complimented. Instantly, Ayano's face turned red like a tomato upon hearing Kyouko's words and to their surprise Ganbo suddenly fell to the floor with blood flowing from its nose. "Now, I'll show you how it's done!" Kyouko said to her friends after they clean up Chitose and her bloody mess. After a few minutes, Kyouko was done with all three characters and showed them to her friends.

"Whoa! Amazing Kyouko-chan!" Akari praised.

"Praise me more!" Kyouko happily demanded.

"You're right. They _do_ look amazing, but it seems you only got Ganbo right," Yui pointed out.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyouko.

"I mean, why did you draw Chinatsu-chan and Ayano in their costume? I thought you're going to draw Mirakurun and Rivalrun?"

"Huh? Ooppss!" Kyouko said laughing at her mistake.

"But these aren't bad. Toshinou-san you're really great at this," Chitose complimented.

"Thank you! I, Toshinou Kyouko, am the greatest artist of all time after all!"

"Toshinou Kyouko! You're too full of yourself!" Ayano yelled.

"Anyway, I hope you three learned something from me in terms of art," Kyouko said referring to members of the Amusement Club.

"You didn't teach us anything," Yui clarified.

"Oh! Lunch break is almost over. We should get back," Chitose reminded after checking her watch.

"We still have to clean up, you guys go ahead." said Yui.

The three models then got in their uniforms first before doing anything else. "Chitose and I will go ahead," Ayano informed her other friends before leaving the room. When they were outside, Kyouko surprised them by running after them.

"Wait a minute!"

"What is it Toshinou Kyouko?"

"Here." Kyouko handed Ayano a candy.

"What's this?"

"It's for the pudding. Somehow, I feel bad for eating your pudding so you can have this candy instead."

"Wha – This candy can't replace my pudding! However, since you realize your mistake I'll forgive you this time," Ayano said blushing.

"Really? Thanks Ayano! I'm happy you're my friend!" Kyouko hugged her friend while Ayano's face gets redder by the second.

When Kyouko let go and went back inside, Ayano turned to her side and saw blood leaking out from Chitose's nose again. "Waah! Again?!" Ayano quickly helped her wipe all the blood in her face. As Ayano helped Chitose, her mind wandered. Kyouko's words echoed in her head over and over again. It made her happy at the same time sad; she couldn't help it. She doesn't know what to feel exactly. _She's happy huh?_

"What's wrong Ayano-chan?" a concerned Chitose asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Ayano tried to lie but she's not really good at it.

"I don't think it's nothing."

"I just can't believe that you keep having these nosebleeds. I mean how many times do you fantasize about me and Toshinou Kyouko in a day?"

"I wonder. I can't keep count actually," Chitose said smiling.

Ayano let out a breath and looked up the grey sky, "Don't you think it's time to _stop_?"

Chitose's stunned reaction was combined by thunder and lightning. "Ayano-chan are you…"

"I mean that's bad for you," Ayano tried to put on a fake smile but her tearful eyes gave it away.

"Ayano-chan…," Chitose never saw that side of her friend before – it was a serious matter.

"You're anemic for god's sake! And you keep on fantasizing on things that's…so…stupid…"

"Thanks for the concern Ayano-chan, but I'd rather want you to be more honest," Chitose said with a warm smile and offered her sobbing friend a handkerchief. "It's about what Toshinou-san said, isn't it?"

Ayano didn't answer and just wiped her tears with Chitose's handkerchief.

"You know, I think things would be different if Toshinou-san knew about your feelings. It could probably turn out to be better for you." Chitose said with an excited smile.

Ayano's usual blush in her face at such topics was nowhere to be found; replaced by tears instead that kept rolling down on her cheeks. "Nah, I don't think my feelings would matter…," rain poured down and stopped Ayano from her words. Somehow she was drawn to the gloomy feeling it gives, "…because she said she's _happy_ to be my _friend._" Ayano stopped crying and smiled at Chitose once again. But she can see the sadness remained in her friend's expression.

"We don't know that yet Ayano-chan. Maybe if you – "

"No it's fine Chitose. This is Toshinou Kyouko we're talking about; the girl who always runs after cute girls like Chizuru and Yoshikawa-san."

"But she said you're cute."

"Only when I'm in a Rivalrun costume. She never sees me cute when I'm in my normal clothes."

"You're being way too negative, Ayano-chan."

"No. I just decided to face reality that's all; and you should too. Nosebleeds aren't good for your health."

"But Ayano-cha – "

"Anyway! Let's head back already before the rain gets worse."

Chitose didn't want to believe Ayano. For her, Ayano can never stop her feelings for Kyouko even if she said that she'd stop. She feels sad about the whole thing, she hopes that Ayano would change her mind. If there's anything that she wants the most, it's seeing her happy. _But is there something I could do?_

To be continued...

* * *

Hopefully you liked that :)

Reviews are very much welcome.

Stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yuru Yuri.

Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Ayano was greeted by a dull morning the next day as she made her way to school. As she walks, she looks around and sees nothing but grey everywhere; there's no morning sun to show her any colors of the day and to keep her warm from the cold air caused by the rain. The dark clouds that witnessed Ayano decide to let Kyouko go, can also see how her decision is going against her true feelings. _It's time to stop_, she says to herself – easier said than done. It's very hard and depressing for her, and the rain isn't helping at all. _I know I haven't been honest, but if she could only show some interest in me like she does with Chizuru and Yoshikawa-san… then maybe I…_, Ayano immediately shook her head to get rid of such thought. _She'll only see me as a friend and she's happy that way._ After that, she tried not to think of any more about Toshinou Kyouko and just continued her amble to school.

She arrived at school not feeling any better; she tried to keep her mind busy by reminding herself of the things she needs to do that day as a student and as the student council vice president. When Ayano walked in her class, she saw that most of her classmates were gathered at one spot – her seat. _They seemed happy…_

"What's going on? What are you doing around my desk?" Ayano asked as she approached the crowd.

"Ah! Sugiura-san, good morning. Well actually it's because of that," one girl said and pointed the bouquet of yellow flowers on Ayano's table.

Ayano stared at it for a few seconds and she didn't know why but it made her smile. "It's so pretty," she said as she picked it up.

"There's a note. See who it's from," one excited girl said to Ayano.

Ayano then took the note full of curiosity.

_**To Sugiura Ayano:**_

_**Just a little something to brighten up your day and hopefully bring a smile to you,  
the most beautiful girl in the world, on this rainy day.**_

_**From,  
Anonymous**_

_Most beautiful girl in the world?!_ There's no denying that it made Ayano happy after reading the note_;_ her classmates can tell from her reddened face despite her effort to hide it. Her dull, sad and cold morning turned up side down. It was too much of a surprise for her that she didn't know what to do nor think. She kept staring at the note while the girls around her squealed in delight.

"Sugiura-san has a secret admirer!"

"I wonder who it is."

"Who do you think gave you that, Sugiura-san?"

"I don't know. It just says 'From Anonymous'," Ayano answered still feeling bewildered. "A-Anyway, this is no big deal so there's no reason to have a fuss over it."

After probably a minute more of teasing and squealing, the girls finally dispersed. And Ayano, finally got the chance to sit down. Holding the bouquet on her right and with the note on her left, she started to think. _Who is this Anonymous person?_ Her thinking didn't last very long when Chitose greeted her.

"Ayano-chan good morning."

"Ah Chitose, good morning."

Chitose saw and smiled at the flowers Ayano was holding, "Oh! I see you brought something very timely for this rainy weather."

"Huh? These?"

"The yellow Gerbera daisy; means innocence, purity, and cheerfulness. You give it to someone specifically to brighten up their day," Chitose explained.

"Oh? Is that so?" Ayano smiled again as she looked at the flowers.

"Are you planning to give that to Toshinou-san?"

"Wha – ?! Of course not! I already told you yesterday I'll let go of this feelings," Ayano said started to look sad once again.

"Then…those flowers?"

"It was here when I got here. These were given to me by someone I don't know," Ayano said and gave the note to Chitose to read.

"Oh! Maybe it's from – _mnrph_!" Ayano suddenly muzzled Chitose.

"Don't say it! I'm very much certain these did not come from her."

"How do you – "

"I know because one, she wouldn't know anything about flowers let alone what they mean. Two, she will never call me _beautiful._ And three, she doesn't know that I'm feeling down."

"Then who could it be?"

"I bet it was you!" Ayano said looking at her friend suspiciously, "You're the only who knew about these flowers and that I was sad."

"But I just got here remember?"

"Oh, right. Then who is it?" Ayano said and started scratching her forehead.

"Ayano!" a familiar voice suddenly called out.

"Toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano quickly hid the flowers behind her, "What do you want?"

"Ayano can I see you homework? Yui wouldn't let me see hers."

"No way! Do your own homework, geez."

"Cheapskate!" Kyouko said pouting and walked away.

"It's not her Chitose…I'm sure of it," Ayano said in a soft voice as she took out the flowers again to see that she didn't ruin any of it.

Ayano's reasons were very logical, but Chitose still didn't want to believe it. She hoped that, somehow, Kyouko was the one who gave those flowers and that note. She wanted to prove her friend wrong and to do that; they need to ask Kyouko herself. _But it's not going to be easy. I doubt Ayano-chan would agree to that – I could ask Toshino-san myself but Ayano-chan will most likely stop me. I have no choice; I have to ask Funami-san instead. _

**=Lunch time=**

Ayano asked Chitose to interview her classmates with her about the flowers and find out who Anonymous is. Unfortunately, they all have the same answer, _"The flowers were already there when we got here."_ Even the group of friends who were the first ones to arrive in the classroom said the same thing. They didn't have any luck in asking the school's security either who just said, _"I didn't notice anyone carry a bouquet of yellow flowers in school this morning." _The two friends walked in the hallway with no clues whatsoever.

"Anonymous is very smart. She made sure no one saw her do it; either that or she made our everyone in this school her accomplice," Ayano said looking down and putting her hand on her chin.

"Ayano-chan, you're making it sound like she's a criminal."

"But if the security didn't notice it then she must've hidden it in her bag. Then again, that's impossible also because that will ruin the flowers. When I saw it on my desk it was in perfect shape, so how? And most importantly, who?"Ayano asked and started to scratch her forehead again.

"What's wrong?" Yui suddenly asked after spotting them in the hallway.

"Ah Funami-san," Chitose almost asked Yui her question; nearly forgetting that Ayano was with her. "Funami-san I didn't notice you come in class earlier. Were you late?" Chitose asked.

"Really? No I wasn't, I came in with Kyouko earlier. I think that was 15 minutes before the bell," Yui explained. "Ayano, you looked troubled. What's wrong?" Yui got back to her question.

While Ayano explained about the bouquet to Yui, Chitose had her mind somewhere else. _She came in with Toshino-san? So that means someone else put it there?_ Even though it was already clear that Kyouko had an alibi, Chitose still didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to accept that the possibility of Ayano and Kyouko being together would end just like that, and some random Anonymous stranger would suddenly butt in to replace Kyouko.

"Eh? That's really something. I wonder who sent it," Yui said after hearing Ayano's story.

"I know right? Chitose and I didn't have any luck in asking the early birds today. They all said that the flowers were already there when they arrived."

"Hmm, that _is_ a mystery," said Yui and started to think about it as well.

"Don't worry Ayano-chan. We could ask the nearby flower shops if someone bought a bouquet of yellow gerbera daisies today," Chitose suggested.

"That's a good idea, but it's not impossible that Anonymous might also got the flowers online," Yui said. "But in any case, you should still try asking the shops, someone might really have bought some today."

And so, as planned the two friends went to all the flower shops they could find within the area after school. However, all of them didn't sell any yellow gerbera daisies to anyone that day. Thus, leaving Ayano clueless of Anonymous' identity and Chitose still hoping that it was Kyouko. So they decided to leave the case for now and wait for Anonymous to strike again, hopefully she might leave behind some clues next time.

**=Night time=**

***In Ayano's room**

The rain already stopped by the time Ayano finished eating dinner. And after taking a refreshing bath, Ayano fixed her things for school tomorrow and started to prepare for bed. She looked at the yellow gerbera daisies, which were already in a vase by the window beside her bed, and smiled at them one last time before turning off the lights to retire. _Anonymous, huh?_ Ayano thought as she lay in bed, _I wonder who she is._ She wanted to at least thank her for the flowers, because it _did_ brighten up her stormy mood and cheered her up. It actually made her stop thinking about Kyouko all day. _I wish Toshinou Kyouko would do that to me,_ Ayano silently hoped before drifting off to sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you liked that :)

Reviews are welcomed.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuru Yuri is not mine.

Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Ever since Ayano got those flowers from Anonymous, she never stopped thinking about her. It's already been two days since then and the vice president hasn't heard from her again. _Who is she? How did she know I was feeling down? She hadn't done anything after that, was it just a one-time thing?_ Those are some of the questions Ayano want answers to and the more she asks, the more she wants to know who Anonymous is. And somehow she hopes that Anonymous would strike again. _Not that I'm interested in what she'll give or say, I just want to see if I can find any clues. _As she continued to think about how she'll get answers, _Toshinou Kyouko_, the name she wants to forget, suddenly popped in to her mind,_ I guess it's not that easy to forget_. Ayano has been trying to avoid her ever since she decided to let her go. She watched her talk to her friend, Yui, so happily while they leave the classroom. _Today's the third day and she hasn't even noticed, idiot._ _Well, I guess I'm more of an idiot for hoping that she would._ Ayano thought and immediately brushed off the sad feeling. It was another busy day for the student council after all – she needs to focus. Classes just ended and she approached Chitose after fixing her things.

"Come on Chitose, let's go," Ayano invited while watching her friend put her books in her bag.

"S-Sure…let's go," Chitose said and wobbled as she stood up.

"Are you okay?" Ayano quickly held her friend by the arm, "You look pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Chitose while smiling. "It's just that, I haven't had any nosebleed for three days and I feel a little bit unwell."

_Why does anemia has an opposite effect on her?!_ Ayano thought with a very puzzled look on her face.

They made their way to the student council room while talking about the things they need to do that day. They haven't even started yet but Ayano's mind is already working hard on it; thinking hard on how they could strategically go about their work efficiently. Mentally separating the urgent ones from the less important ones. The workload during Thursdays is a bit heavier compared to other days but they're used to it. And instantly, Ayano forgot all about Anonymous and Kyouko for the time being. They've reached the student council and Ayano was about to open the door when they heard their juniors talking inside.

"You can't stop me, Himawari!"

"No! Sakurako...don't!"

"You're mine now. I'll enjoy every delicious bit of you."

"Wait! Stop! You can't!"

Ayano trembled from what she heard. She looked at Chitose with eyes full of shock, as if signaling her to come up with other assumptions aside from what she has now. "Oh my, is it another snake?" said Chitose figuring out Ayano's silent hints. "B-But Oomuro-san said de-_delicious_…," Ayano pointed out. And after seeing Chitose giggle and just smile at her, Ayano didn't hesitate to barge in. "Wh-What are you two doing?!" she yelled and then saw Himawari was preventing Sakurako from getting near the fridge.

"Senpai, I'm sorry. We haven't started any work yet because Sakurako's been trying to eat your pudding," Himawari explained.

"Ah! My puddi – wait…I didn't put any pudding there today," Ayano suddenly remembered.

"Well there seems to be one for you."

Ayano opened the refrigerator and there was _indeed_ a pudding. And not just any pudding, it was a _fruit pudding_. The one Ayano rarely buys because it's more expensive that the regular ones. She stared at it and didn't realize she's almost drooling. Ayano was about to reach for it when Chitose pointed out a note beside the pudding; something Ayano overlooked. So she took out the pudding together with the note and read it.

_**To Sugiura Ayano:**_

_**Good luck with student council work.**_

_**Try not to push yourself too hard today ;)**_

_**From Anonymous**_

Work that once filled Ayano's mind was immediately replaced by Anonymous once again. It made her happy but it also made her forget her objective why she wanted Anonymous to strike again. Her smile broke through her blushing face as she read the thoughtful note over and over again. Ayano did that for a moment until Chitose called her back to reality.

"Ayano-chan?"

"Huh? Oh!" Ayano composed herself after coughing and got her serious face back.

"Is it…"

"Yeah. It's from her."

"Who are you talking about senpai?" a curious Himawari asked.

"Anonymous," Ayano answered with a serious face.

"Anonymous eh? It might be poison so I'll eat it!" Sakurako suggested.

"What? No way!" Ayano said securing her pudding.

"Do you know this Anonymous person, senpai?" Himawari asked again.

Chitose didn't take too much time in explaining to her juniors who Anonymous is and what she did the last time.

"So if that's the case then…," Himawari started.

"Yeah. There's only one logical explanation for something like that. It's a…," Sakurako continued.

"Secret admirer! / Stalker!" Himawari and Sakurako both said in unison.

"What are you talking about Himawari?! Anonymous is clearly a stalker! Your boobs are blinding you and are in the way of your thinking!" Sakurako argued.

"My boobs have nothing to do with this! And she's not a stalker!" Himawari defended.

Ayano and Chitose left the two to argue while they think about the matter at hand. "It's not you, right Chitose?" Ayano asked making sure once more that her right hand girl was not the one responsible. "Nope. I was with you the whole day," Chitose answered with a smile. "Say Ayano-chan, are you sure Toshinou-san is innocent? I mean, it _is _still possible, right?" Chitose asked giving away her slight desperation in convincing her friend to change her mind about her previous decision. Ayano didn't answer for a while and just had a sad face, "You're right, Chitose..." A smile was immediately seen from Chitose, unfortunately it didn't last very long.

"But…," Ayano continued "…let's face the facts here. No matter how much I wish she's guilty; she's not."

"But – "

"It's not her, Chitose," Ayano said with full conviction.

Ayano then sat down and put the pudding on the table. The rest of the student council members did the same and watched their vice president stare at the pudding while thinking hard. She asked her juniors and had them confirm that the pudding was already there when they arrived. Ayano and Chitose have a solid alibi, so that leaves them with the president.

"If I remember correctly, I think I saw the president walk in here this morning while carrying something in a plastic bag," Himawari said.

"Then it's the president!" Sakurako immediately concluded.

"But she could be carrying anything in that plastic bag," said Chitose having her own speculations.

"Chitose's right. We'll have to ask the president when she gets here," Ayano said.

And as if on cue, she arrived with Nishigaki beside her.

"Yo!" Nishigaki greeted.

Rise looked at the pudding on the table then looked at Ayano, "…"

_"I see you got your pudding_, is what she said," Nishigaki translated for everyone.

"What?! Th-Then…y-you're the one wh-who…," Ayano stuttered in her question.

"...…"

"_I saw it in the fridge this morning when I put my chocolate in_, she said," Nishigaki happily translated again.

"What?!" the four said in unison.

"Hold on a minute! So that means Anonymous was here before the president came in this morning? That's impossible! This room should be locked and the president has the key. So how can Anonymous get in here before the president?" said Himawari looking confused.

"I told you, Anonymous is a stalker," Sakurako said.

"She's not a stalker!" Ayano defended slightly raising her voice and surprising everyone in the room.

"...….."

"Eh? You forgot to lock the door yesterday? That's careless of you Matsumoto," Nishigaki said.

Everyone started to talk about the incident and Anonymous. Himawari and Sakurako on the other hand kept arguing about it. Because of this pudding incident, Ayano's mental list of questions about Anonymous grew longer. _Why didn't Anonymous give the pudding yesterday or the next day? Why now when it's our busiest day? Did she know? Or was it coincidence?_ Somehow it made her a bit frustrated for having more questions than answers. She realized that asking got her nowhere, so instead she started to think of a solution on how the get the answers she wanted from Anonymous.

"Anonymous _is_ a stalker!" Sakurako continued to argue.

"No she's not! Stalkers are scary and creepy. This person is clearly a kind and thoughtful one who cares for Sugiura-senpai," Himawari responded.

"Ah! That looks delicious!" Kyouko suddenly said out of nowhere and startling everyone when they saw her standing by the door with Yui.

"Toshinou Kyouko? Funami-san?" said Ayano.

"Ayano are you going to eat that? Can I have it?" Kyouko asked while staring at the pudding.

"What?! No way! This is mine!"

"Eh? Then, can I have a bite?" Kyouko tried to compromise.

"I said no! Why are you here anyway?"

"Sorry we were just passing by then saw the door was open," Yui explained. "Anyway we'll be on our way now. Sorry for the trouble," Yui said then dragged her friend along with her and closed the door.

After a few seconds of silence Himawari and Sakurako were at it again.

"So what did say about the stalker, Himawari?"

"Stalker? You mean thoughtful and caring secret admirer."

"Ha! You're crazy. That's why you're boobs are so big."

"What did you say?!"

"Now, now. Calm down you two," Chitose interfered. "I think this is just a coincidence. Anonymous just happen to have a good timing, that's all."

"But senpai, Anonymous is _too_ lucky that it's suspicious," Sakurako said.

"What do you mean, Oomuro-san?" Chitose curiously asked.

"I mean, how did she know the door was unlocked since yesterday? How did she know that today was our busiest day of the week and it's a good time to give Sugiura-senpai her favorite pudding? No one knows our busy Thursday but us," Sakurako said getting everyone's attention. "I think she's a stalker because her timing is _too_ perfect. It's the same with the flower incident; she _knew_ Sugiura-senpai was down since the day the before. And like today, Anonymous _knew_ – it like she's been watching."

The room fell silent as they listened to Sakurako. Himawari never thought her friend could be serious about something and make sense at the same time. From how Sakurako's been explaining the reason why Anonymous is a stalker, Himawari felt she lost to her. And just like her, everyone was also stunned.

"For all we know she might be watching right now; listening…from somewhere. Hiding in the shadows, making sure she's not seen by us or by anyone…," Sakurako continued making the others feel a bit scared.

"Stop it already!" Himawari said feeling more afraid than everyone else.

"I'm just saying how else would she know, right?" Sakurako explained, "Unless she has an accomplice. If we figure out who Anonymous' partner in crime is we'll know who Anonymous is."

Everyone then turned their attention to Chitose.

"Eh? No, it's not me," Chitose said waving both hands at them.

"Well, who else would know about our busiest day and that Sugiura-senpai was sad three days ago?" Sakurako asked.

"But I didn't know about the unlocked door," Chitose tried to explain herself.

"Okay that's enough," Ayano finally spoke. "I know Chitose better than anyone and I believe her."

"Thanks Ayano-chan," Chitose smiled at her friend.

"Then, who could it be?" Himawari asked.

"I don't know but I figured why bother with the accomplice if we could talk to Anonymous directly," Ayano said.

"Eh? How?" Sakurako asked.

"Well, what you said earlier made sense, Oomuro-san. So if Anonymous is indeed watching then she'll know," said Ayano taking out a pen and paper.

"I see! You'll write to her," Chitose immediately figured out.

"But where will you put it? You don't know who she is, what class she's in," Himawari said.

"I don't have to. I'll put this on my table. I'm certain she'll see this," Ayano explained.

"Are you sure senpai? She could really be a stalker and having an interaction with her could be a bad idea," Sakurako warned.

"Yeah I'm sure. I still believe she's not a bad person."

After a few minutes, Ayano finished her letter and put in an envelope then addressed it to Anonymous.

"Senpai! What did you write?" a curious Sakurako asked.

"I just thanked her for the flowers and pudding," Ayano answered.

"Eh? That's all?"

"I also said that I wanted to talk to her and get to know her better. And that I'm hoping for her response."

"Eh? You didn't ask for her name? Or phone number?"

"Nope. I'll wait for her to tell me."

"Why? You could've at least asked her why she's hiding."

"Well if she's not scared or uncomfortable then she wouldn't hide in the first place. Somehow I know how she feels, that's why I don't want to force anything from her right now." Ayano explained then stood up.

She went back to her classroom together with Chitose and their juniors to put the letter on her table. "Now, why don't we start working already," Ayano said realizing they've wasted a lot of time already. When they got back, they found their president putting away the documents they're supposed to work on.

"President, why are you putting those away?" Ayano asked.

"…."

"She's done with them," Nishigaki said.

"EH?!" the four of them said in unison.

"While you guys were talking about that Anonymous person, Matsumoto worked on these files."

"W-We're sorry president!" Ayano apologized.

"But she's amazing, isn't she? She was able to finish everything on her own," Sakurako complimented.

"…..."

"She said it's fine."

"Really?"

"…..."

"_But as punishment, the four of you will clean and organize all the files in the archives tomorrow_, is what she said," Nishigaki happily explained.

"O-okay…" they all said feeling tired already just thinking how much work that is.

_I wonder if she'll see my letter, will she write back? _Ayano thought hoping that her plan would work. _I can't wait for tomorrow_.

***Meanwhile at Class 2-5**

_*giggle* She wrote a letter, huh?_

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Reviews are welcomed.

Stay tuned for the next one :)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Yuru Yuri.

Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Ayano eagerly walked to school the next day – excited to know if Anonymous replied to her letter or at least saw it. _I wonder if it surprised her, well it'd be nice if it did. Now I know why she's doing it._ Ayano chuckled when she remembered how nice it feels to surprise someone. Her friends enjoyed the pudding she secretly made for them during their camping trip, including _Toshinou Kyouko._ Ayano vigorously shook her head, as if trying to shake the name off permanently from her mind. It somehow ruined her mood, so she immediately returned her thoughts to Anonymous. _I wonder if I will be able to meet her, I'd really love that. But I really can't blame her for hiding…I know how that feels. I don't think I could ever do that to Toshinou Kyouko even if I hid my identity. Anonymous was able to find a way to show me and did it; I guess that makes her the braver one. Well, I think it's better if things stay the way they are for now. I mean, if I met her, I don't know if I'm able to return her feelings for me since I'm not totally over Toshinou Kyouko. So maybe I'll learn to love Anonymous one step at a time._ Ayano was willing to give Anonymous a chance despite the uncertainty that she might not really end up feeling the same way. _I might hurt her if that happens, and again, I know how that feels. Anyway, I'll just do what I have to do right now and worry about that stuff when it actually happens._ And with that, Ayano showed how much she lacked in planning – Chitose like that part of her though.

With a clear list of objectives in mind and no plans, Ayano continued walking while happily humming to herself. When she arrived at school she tried her best to hide her excitement to go to her class. She was anxious, in a good way, as she climbed up the stairs and walked through the hallway. Finally, class 2-5 was just a few meters away after 5 minutes of walking. She stood by the door, and then slide it open. Immediately, her eyes went to her seat and completely ignored everything else in the room. To her surprise and disappointment, there was nothing there. The letter she wrote yesterday wasn't there either. She went to her desk and stared at it for a while before letting out a sigh. _I guess I expected to much_, she thought while taking a seat. Morning greetings were exchanged between Ayano and her classmates as she started to fix the things she would need for class.

"Good morning, Ayano-chan," said a gentle voice that came from Ayano's side.

"Chitose good morning."

"So did she write back?" Chitose asked anxiously.

"No," Ayano sadly replied while putting her books under her desk. "Maybe she just got my – " Ayano was stopped mid sentence by something she felt under her desk aside from her books.

"What's wrong?"

Ayano didn't answer her friend and just took it out. It was an envelope, her eyes widened when she saw it was addressed to her. There was also a post-it note attached beside Ayano's name.

_**I didn't want to draw any attention like last time so I put it under your desk. **_

_**I hope you don't mind :)**_

_**From Anonymous**_

"She…she wrote back…Chitose look! She wrote back!" Ayano excitedly pointed out the obvious to her friend. Her expression was just like a child getting a present from Santa.

Chitose on the other hand didn't say anything and just smiled at her friend. Ayano quickly opened the envelope to read the letter. She blushed as she started to read, and blushed even more after a few seconds, by the time she finished reading Ayano already couldn't stop smiling.

Chitose didn't want to know but curiosity got the best of her, "You seem really happy, what did she say?"

"Huh? She just said that the letter surprised her and it made her happy. And that she's glad that the flowers and pudding cheered me up. And that she'd be happy to hear from me again."

"Oh, it's just a simple letter huh?"

"Well, yeah of course it is."

"But your expression looked like you were reading a _love_ letter."

"What? _Pfft!_ No way! Chitose don't be so silly," Ayano laughed afterwards.

Chitose just looked at her; even though she's laughing she saw right through her lies. Normally she wouldn't mind, but this time she didn't like it – not one bit. She knows that this Anonymous person is making her smile, but she also knows that Kyouko is the only one Ayano loves. Her friend was being too hard on herself. She wanted to point it out but she kept quiet and put on a smile, for now. _That's right, I'll let it go…for now._ She'll watch and see what happens in the coming days first. _Anything can happen._

And so, she watched Ayano; listened to her stories about Anonymous like a good friend should. For days, Chitose saw her friend smile, laugh and blush at every letter she read. It's like a scene from an old school romance, where cellphones and computers don't exist, each and every time. Days turned into weeks, and Chitose seems to be at her limit. She doesn't know if it's her own selfishness to see Ayano be with Kyouko or the fact that Ayano has been really lying to herself, that Chitose wants to put a stop to this now. For three weeks, not a drop of blood fell from Chitose's nose and it's already having a bad effect on her – she's starting to get very irritable. And the slow work progress her friends were doing at the student council one afternoon is making it worse.

"Oomuro-san could you redo these, you did it wrong," Ayano said handing five folders of documents to Sakurako.

"Eh? I thought they're fine," Sakurako complained.

"Sugiura-senpai wouldn't ask you to redo them if they're fine," said Himawari.

"Oh and these too," Ayano gave her three more folders.

"Sakurako, are you even doing your job?" Himawari said doubting her friend.

"Of course I am!"

"But you're doing it wrong."

"So what? I'm redoing it already."

"Now, now. That's enough you two," Ayano got in between the two and stopped them from arguing.

"By the way, are you and Anonymous still write to each other?" Sakurako asked and changed the subject.

"Huh?" a blushing Ayano was caught off guard, "Y-Yeah."

"Really? It's already been three weeks right? Do you already know her name?" Himawari got curious herself.

"No, not yet. But I did learn some other things about her though."

"Really? Please tell us." Himawari said excitedly.

Ayano already had Anonymous' favorite color in mind and was ready to tell them when a loud bang on the table stopped her from doing so – startling all of them. They turned their heads to see Chitose in a bad mood. "Chi-Chitose? Is everything alright?" a concerned Ayano asked. Chitose didn't look at them and just said, "Could you guys just get back to work?" Chitose's angry tone stunned the three.

"This is the first time I've seen Ikeda-senpai mad," Sakurako commented.

"It's all your fault," Himawari said.

"What did yo – "

"Stop that already!" this time Chitose already meant business and ended up scaring her juniors.

"Chitose, what's wrong?" Ayano asked feeling confused.

She finally looked at her and said, "Seriously? You're asking me what's wrong?"

Ayano waited for her answer, but wished she never asked. It was the first time she saw that side of Chitose. _It doesn't feel right._

"I'll tell you what's wrong…," Chitose continued. "We need to finish these documents by tomorrow and we're barely making any progress!"

"W-We understand senpai," Sakurako managed to respond nervously.

"Then do your work right and seriously!"

Himawari wanted to try her luck in calming her senior, "I-Iked – "

"And you!" Chitose shifted her attention to Himawari, "Stop picking a fighting with her every chance you get! If you want to fight her then go outside!"

"Chitose! Calm down."

"And you! For a vice president, you should know better than get distracted!" Chitose glared at them as she raised her voice. "If you're not going to do any work then _get out!_ I'll do everything myself!"

"Could you calm down for a minute? These papers aren't even that important and urgent. What's wrong with you, Chitose? That's not like you."

There was no response. Ayano was the only one who can face her at the moment because Himawari and Sakurako were too afraid to do so. She never confronted that side of Chitose before; she didn't know exactly how to deal with it. _But it's never too late to learn_, she thought.

"And what about you? Do you think there's nothing wrong with you?" Chitose finally answered.

"What do you mean?"

"How could you _lie_ like that?!"

"What? I never lied to you!"

"To yourself!" Chitose's voice already echoed in the room.

"What? You're not making any sense," Ayano had a hard time understanding it.

"For three weeks I've watched you lie to yourself each and every day. Smiling and laughing pretending to be happy with what that Anonymous person is doing, but I know you're always wishing Toshinou-san was the one doing and saying those things to you."

"So what?!"

"So I hate seeing you like that!" Chitose stood from her seat as she yelled at her friend. And everything seemed to stop when she did it; her friends' heart beat, their breathing – including time. "You're lying to yourself and to her! That's not right! Just face it already, you still love Toshinou-san and she's the only one who can make you hap – "

"I know!" Ayano finally fought back, "That's why I'm doing this…I still love Toshino Kyouko, I know. I want to get over her. I might be lying to myself but I've been trying my best to learn to love someone else." Tears started to build up in Ayano's eyes, "And you're not helping! You're my friend you're supposed to support me!"

"I _am _your friend! And I _will_ support you. It's just not fair! You didn't even give you and Toshinou-san a chance, but you're willing to give one to some random Anonymous stranger?! That's _stup – "_

"That's _reality!_ She never felt the same way – "

"You don't know that!"

"I don't have to know!"

Himawari and Sakurako didn't feel any better watching their seniors answer back at each other. They're both used to arguing and most of the time it's just about trivial matters, so it's not something that would tear them both apart. But they wish they could say the same thing about the other two. It was so intense for them that they're already expecting the worse. Until they saw Chitose wasn't responding and let out a deep breath. "Fine…," was what she said. Surprising all three of them, _that's it?_ The way she said it dropped the level of tension in the room instantly.

"I'll resign from student council and from being your friend," Chitose continued.

"What?! What are you saying Chitose?! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Let's have a deal Ayano-chan," Chitose said with an evil look on her face.

"W-what deal?"

"If you _clearly _confess to Toshinou-san your true feelings and got rejected, then I will support your decision to love anyone you decide to love. I'll even help you with Anonymous; letters, gifts, everything. Do we have a deal?"

"Wha – I can't possi – "

"All I'm asking is _one_ chance to prove you wrong. That's it. Just _one._ Heck, I'll even come with you when you confess. I'll help you with it, I'll do everything; all you have to do is face her and tell the _truth_."

_This is getting ridiculous! _Ayano thought feeling intimidated with Chitose's condition.

"So what do you say, Ayano-chan?"

Ayano had trouble deciding. She was forced in a corner and she can't escape. Based from how Chitose is behaving she will definitely resign. _And I don't want that_, Ayano didn't have a choice anymore but to raise the white flag. "Okay, fine. I'll do it."

"Great!" Chitose said with a smile feeling her victory. "Let's get your letter to Anonymous right now."

"Huh? Why?"

"I need you to focus on your confession and just forget about Anonymous for a while. So you're just going to inform her that you wouldn't be able to write to her for a while. Knowing you, you'll most likely need a _lot_ of time for this. Unless you'll be able to confess right now."

"What?! I cant!"

"Then let's get that letter."

Ayano sighed at her powerlessness. "Furutani-san, Oomuro-san please continue the work without us for a while."

"O-okay," they both said still feeling a bit stunned at how everything ended.

The two friends made their way to their classroom not talking to each other. Until Ayano broke the silence, "Say, will you really stop being my friend if I said no?" Chitose didn't look at her when she answered, "Maybe." It surprised Ayano that Chitose was really _that_ serious and it kind of made her sad.

"You were really being unfair, Ayano-chan."

"You just miss fantasizing about me and Toshinou Kyouko."

"I miss seeing you get flustered over Toshinou-san. I miss seeing you make excuses just to talk to her. Most of all, I miss seeing you happy and not lie about it."

Ayano smiled, put her arm around Chitose's shoulder as they walked and just said, "Thanks."

School ended almost two hours ago, so no students are expected to be in the classrooms already. However, when Ayano and Chitose opened the door of class 2-5 they saw someone was still there, and she wasn't from their class. She was standing by Ayano's desk with her letter to Anonymous at hand. Her back was facing the door so she didn't see who opened the door, she _did_ recognize Ayano's voice though. "Y-Yoshikawa-san?..." Ayano called out recognizing her pink hair and pigtails. The girl didn't face her, but held the letter tighter in her hand. "Y-You're Yoshikawa-san, right? W-what are you doing with that letter?" Ayano asked again hoping to get a confirmation to her assumption. She didn't answer, holding the letter even tighter, she suddenly ran out the back door of the room instead. "Hey! Wait!" Ayano and Chitose, of course, ran after her. She was fast but not fast enough for Ayano, who grabbed her by the arm the moment she caught up with her. Ayano had the girl face her and it was _indeed_ Yoshikawa Chinatsu. "Yoshikawa-san! Don't tell me you're…"

"She's not!" a familiar voice suddenly said.

"Funami-san?" Chitose said after seeing Yui with Akari and Kyouko.

"She's not who you think she is," Yui repeated.

"Then who is it?! If it's not her, why did she get my letter?! Could anyone please explain?" Ayano suddenly felt frustrated.

The four friends looked at each other, not sure what to say. It was already obvious that the four of them were somehow involved, and Ayano was dying to hear what they have to say. _Toshinou Kyouko? Funami Yui? Akaza Akari? Yoshikawa Chinatsu? It's got to be one of them, who is it? _

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 :)

Reviews are welcomed.

Stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	5. FINAL

I don't own Yuru Yuri.

Final chapter finally :)

* * *

**_ …FLASHBACK…._**

***Three weeks ago**

**=MONDAY=**

"Here."

"What's this?"

"It's for the pudding. Somehow, I feel bad for eating your pudding so you can have this candy instead."

"Wha – This candy can't replace my pudding! However, since you realize your mistake I'll forgive you this time."

"Really? Thanks Ayano! I'm happy you're my _friend_!"

Kyouko went back inside after hugging Ayano and giving her candy. She then stretched her arms after closing the door behind her, "That was fun." Her three friends appeared from the side carrying the cups and plates they used to put in the sink. "Kyouko why don't you help out with the cleaning?" Yui asked even though she knows her lazy friend would most likely say no. Kyouko was about to do just that when they heard a scream from outside. _ "Waah! Again?!"_ The four of them recognized it was Ayano. Kyouko already had her hand by the door to check out what happened when Chitose spoke, stopping her in her plans.

_"What's wrong Ayano-chan?" _

_"Huh? Oh nothing."_

_"I don't think it's nothing."_

_"I just can't believe that you keep having these nosebleeds. I mean how many times do you fantasize about me and Toshinou Kyouko in a day?"_

_"I wonder. I can't keep count actually."_

_ "Don't you think it's time to stop?"_

_ "Ayano-chan are you…"_

_"I mean that's bad for you."_

_"Ayano-chan…"_

_"You're anemic for god's sake! And you keep on fantasizing on things that's…so…stupid…"_

Kyouko and her friends didn't really intend to eavesdrop; they were just at the right place at the right time. At first they were just curious, thinking that it'll be just nothing. But as the talk of their friends on the other side of the door continued, and hearing Ayano cry, the Amusement club members started to realize that it isn't just nothing. It was something serious and deep, because Ayano wouldn't just cry over Chitose's uncontrollable nosebleeds.

_"Thanks for the concern Ayano-chan, but I'd rather want you to be more honest. It's about what Toshinou-san said, isn't it?"_

That immediately caught Kyouko's attention. _Something I said?_ She wanted to remember what she said that might've caused Ayano to cry.

_ "You know, I think things would be different if Toshinou-san knew about your feelings. It could probably turn out to be better for you." _

_Ayano has feelings for me?!_ Kyouko's eye's widened in surprise. She clearly didn't expect that revelation. Yui and their juniors had the same reaction as Kyouko. Chinatsu was expecting that Kyouko would go out and immediately tease Ayano about it, but her senpai just stood in her place frozen and looking very shocked. _It's like…Kyouko-senpai never thought of that possibility. It's not like her to be like that…unless…_

_ "Nah, I don't think my feelings would matter…" _

**_What?! What are you saying?!..._**

_ "…because she said she's happy to be my friend." _

**_I am but it's not like that!..._**

Kyouko wanted to shout it out, but she herself didn't know why she couldn't. Ayano was just at the other side of that door, it was the only thing that's standing between them. Her hand was already there from the beginning ready to slide it open, _why can't I move my hand?!_

_"We don't know that yet Ayano-chan. Maybe if you – "_

_"No it's fine Chitose. This is Toshino Kyouko we're talking about; the girl who always runs after cute girls like Chizuru and Yoshikawa-san."_

_"But she said you're cute."_

_"Only when I'm in a Rivalrun costume. She never sees me cute when I'm in my normal clothes."_

**_You're wrong!..._**

_"You're being way too negative, Ayano-chan."_

_"No. I just decided to face reality that's all; and you should too. Nosebleeds aren't good for your health."_

**_No! You're looking at it all wrong!..._**

_"But Ayano-cha – "_

_"Anyway! Let's head back already before the rain gets worse."_

A minute passed and they didn't hear anything else but the rain. Kyouko stared at the door and finally opened it. She could faintly imagine Ayano standing there and saying all those things – crying. Tears fell from her eyes and she didn't know why, she felt like she did something very terrible. She let such opportunity slip by. Her friends weren't oblivious to what happened and to what's happening. They were surprised at what they heard, but they were more stunned at how Kyouko was acting.

"Um…Kyouko-senpai?" Chinatsu broke the awkward silence after absorbing everything.

"Kyouko-chan…are you okay?" Akari asked not knowing what else to say.

Kyouko didn't answer and just continued to watch the rain.

"Kyouko-senpai? Could it be that you…"

Yui suddenly put an arm around her friend's shoulder and said, "There's no reason to cry now, idiot."

"Yui…," Kyouko looked at her with eyes full of tears.

"Seeing you like that means only one thing."

"Yui…I…"

"I know," Yui said smiling at her friend. "I've been wondering for a long time now why you'd always act a little different from usual when it comes to Ayano."

"But I…"

"And I know you're too stupid to realize it, until now."

"I've never seen Kyouko-senpai like this before. She's really serious," Chinatsu commented.

"So what are you going to do, Kyouko-chan?" Akari asked.

"I…I don't know, is there something I can do? You heard her," Kyouko answered still crying.

"So you're giving up?" Yui asked.

"But Ayano said – "

"I know what she said. That doesn't mean she'll completely get over you overnight. So it's not entirely too late."

"Kyaaa! Yui-senpai you're so smart!"

"Then, what should I do?"

"What do you want to do right now?"

"I want to tell her how I feel but…"

"You're too scared. So what else do you want to do?" Yui asked again making her friend understand that she still can do something. "Don't tell me you're not going to do anything after hearing her cry?"

"No! I want to do something. I want to let her know somehow," Kyouko finally got it right.

"I heard it's going to rain till tomorrow, so find a way to use that to your advantage." Yui suggested.

"Right! I'll search for something online," Kyouko said feeling more motivated.

**=TUESDAY=**

"Ayano!"

"Toshinou Kyouko! What do you want?"

"Ayano can I see you homework? Yui wouldn't let me see hers."

"No way! Do your own homework, geez."

"Cheapskate!"

_Looks like she liked the flowers,_ Kyouko walked away with a smile on her face. _Now, time to copy Yui's homework._

***Lunchtime**

Yui wiped her hands with her handkerchief while she walked from the bathroom. _Oh, it's Ayano and Chitose. Ayano seemed fine unlike yesterday but she looks troubled._

"What's wrong?"

"Ah Funami-san, I didn't notice you come in class earlier. Were you late?"

_Huh? Chitose didn't see me? _"Really? No I wasn't, I came in with Kyouko earlier. I think that was 15 minutes before the bell. Ayano, you looked troubled. What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, when I arrived earlier there was a bouquet of yellow gerbera daisies on my desk. Apparently, it was from someone I don't know. The note just said Anonymous."

"Eh? That's really something. I wonder who sent it." **_Could it be…_**

"I know right? Chitose and I didn't have any luck in asking the early birds today. They all said that the flowers were already there when they arrived."

"Hmm, that _is_ a mystery." **_How did she do it? I was with her when I came to school._**

"Don't worry Ayano-chan. We could ask the nearby flower shops if someone bought a bouquet of yellow gerbera daisies today."

"That's a good idea, but it's not impossible that Anonymous might also got the flowers online." **_Crap! What am I saying?!_** "But any case you should still try asking the shops, someone might really have bought some today."

***At the Tea Club's room**

The Amusement club members sat quietly while they drink their tea prepared by Chinatsu, as always. Yui eyed Kyouko, who was reading her manga, suspiciously before asking her what's on her mind.

"Kyouko, Ayano said she got some flowers today. The sender was Anonymous, did you know that?"

"Eh?! Really?!" Akari and Chinatsu said in unison.

"Me? I definitely don't have anything to do with that."

"I just asked if you knew, I didn't ask if you had something to do with it."

"Ah." Kyouko couldn't believe she got herself caught.

"So it was you? But how? We were together earlier, by the time we arrived at school Ayano already saw the flowers. Why yellow gerbera daisies? Did you get those online?" Yui asked.

"One question at a time Yui. First, yes it was me. Second, it's simple; I just went to school at a time when nobody was still there to put the flowers. Then went to Yui's apartment so we could go to school together. Third, because I've learned they're supposed to cheer people up and it seems that they did. Fourth, no I did not get those online; mom happens to grow a bunch of them in our backyard." Kyouko explained.

"I got to say, that was smart of you to assure your alibi so that you wouldn't be suspected," Akari praised.

"But wouldn't it be easier if you just gave those flowers personally?" Chinatsu asked.

"I don't think I can, but I still want to show her somehow. That's why I put Anonymous on the note," Kyouko looked away blushing as she said those.

Her friends looked at each other and smiled. "I see," Yui started. "If that's the case, then maybe I could lend you some help. Just until you could tell her the truth."

"Really?"

"Me, too!" Akari happily offered.

"Count me in too. Now that I'm certain that you won't chase me like always and get between Yui-senpai and I," Chinatsu said while clinging unto Yui's arm.

"Thank you guys!" Kyouko happily said and hugged her friends.

**=WEDNESDAY=**

"So isn't Anonymous going to strike today?" Yui asked as she and Kyouko walked in the hallway.

"Ssshhh! Someone might hear y – " Kyouko suddenly bumped on to someone stopping her from finishing her sentence. "Oh, the student council president. Sorry about that."

"…."

"I have no idea what you said but let me help you pick those up," Kyouko said upon seeing the papers Rise dropped.

"Um…did you happen to hear what we're talking about?" Yui asked while giving a helping hand with the papers.

The president didn't answer but gave a nod instead.

"Eh?! Please don't anyone, especially Ayano," Kyouko begged.

And again another nod from the president.

"Really?! Thank you!" Kyouko said and hugged Rise, "I'll vote for you again next year."

"Idiot! She's a senior, she won't be here next year," Yui pointed out. As she continued to pick up the papers, Yui happen to spot a document with a post-it note attached to it that says, _Deadline: Friday! Very very important stuff! _

"It seems you guys will be very busy tomorrow," Kyouko said after seeing the note as well. "I know! I bet Ayano will love a fruit pudding tomorrow, what do you think Yui?"

"Well, pudding _is_ her favorite after all."

"I need to be here early again tomorrow so the pudding will be nice and chilled by the time school ends."

"But the student council room is locked in the morning," Yui said.

Kyouko and Yui then turned their attention to Rise, who was holding up two keys in her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yui asked.

"A spare key to the student council room?"

Once again Rise just nodded and was then hugged tightly by Kyouko.

**=THURSDAY=**

***After school**

"Come on Kyouko, let's go to the club room," Yui invited while waiting for her friend to finish washing her hands in the bathroom.

"Not yet."

"Huh? Why?"

"Let's go check out the student council first."

"You want to see Ayano?"

"What?! Don't be silly!" Kyouko said blushing heavily, "I just…you know…want to…see…if…they're doing fine, s'all. And to see if Ayano got the pudding…"

"I get it, come on."

The two friends then headed to the student council room and found the door open when they arrived.

"Ah! That looks delicious!"

"Toshinou Kyouko? Funami-san?"

"Ayano are you going to eat that? Can I have it?"

"What?! No way! This is mine!"

"Eh? Then, can I have a bite?"

"I said no! Why are you even here anyway?"

"Sorry we were just passing by then saw the door was open. Anyway we'll be on our way now. Sorry for the trouble."

Yui and Kyouko then walked away in silence.

"You saw her, happy now?"

Kyouko gave a chuckle before answering, "She seemed happy about the pudding, so cute."

As the two friends made their way to their clubroom, their juniors were making they're way back to their classroom.

"Geez, Akari how could you forget to your notebook?" Chinatsu said.

"Sorry," said Akari while scratching the back of her head.

They were about to climb up the stairs when they spotted four student council members.

"Himawari-chan and Sakurako-chan? With Ikeda-senpai and Sugiura-senpai?" Chinatsu pointed out.

"I thought they have a lot of work to do today. Where are they going?" Akari asked.

"They're heading towards Yui-senpai's classroom."

"Why?"

Both of them hid and waited for the student council members to leave class 2-5 so that they could see what's up. And when they finally did, Akari and Chinatsu immediately went for the classroom.

"There." Chinatsu said pointing at Ayano's desk.

"That's a…"

"Yeah. A letter to Anonymous from Sugiura-senpai. I wonder how Kyouko-senpai will react to this?" Chinatsu said feeling excited and took the letter.

_*giggle* She wrote a letter, huh?_ Akari thought as she followed Chinatsu out the classroom.

**_…PRESENT…_**

"So there you have it, Chinatsu-chan is not who you think she is." Yui said after calmly telling the whole story to the stressed out Ayano, who caught Chinatsu with her letter to Anonymous.

"Chinatsu-chan just happened to get the letter for Kyouko-chan because we were in the bathroom and she got out first," Akari said her own explanation.

The five of them remained quiet and anticipated Ayano's reaction. She, on the other hand, had mixed emotions about it. She was happy, sad and mad all at the same time. All those effort to forget Kyouko, wasted and got her back to where she started. Tears started to fall down from her eyes and this got Kyouko to finally have the courage to speak up. "U-um…Ayano," Kyouko walked up to Ayano and tried to reach for her shoulder with her trembling hand. "Ayano I – "A loud slap echoed through the hallway and startled everyone. Ayano was happy, but she chose to be mad first, thus slapping Kyouko hard on the face. It stunned Kyouko but somehow she she expected something like that would probably happen. _I lied to her after all,_ Kyouko thought as she held her reddened cheek and dared not to look at Ayano.

"You…," Ayano finally spoke. "Do you have any idea how _hard_ I've been trying to forget you?! To get over you?! And just when I thought I could finally start learning to love someone else you, Toshinou Kyouko, turn up to be _that_ someone else?! I mean, how stupid is that?! All of these are freaking ridiculous!" Ayano continued to cry as she glared at Kyouko.

"I – "

"You lied to me!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" Kyouko was finally able to speak up, "…I was scared…I'm sorry. And I don't know why. I was really going to tell you in my next letter the truth."

"But you knew! And you felt the same way, why didn't you just tell me?!"

"You decided to stop loving me that day, would you even say yes if I told you – "

"Yes! Because I don't know how to stop loving you…"

_Whoa, things are heating up. It's like I'm watching a live romantic drama movie and this scene is the climax_. Yui's thoughts are similar to her other friends who were standing at the side watching like her. She can tell from their expression, but the only difference is she's the only one not crying. She turned her head to check on Chitose, she too had the same reaction. _Thank goodness she's not bleeding…not yet anyway. Wait! Is that a video camera she's holding?! Where did she get that?! When did she start recording?!_

"Then…," Kyouko started and clenched her shaking fist. "I'll tell you now, I love you – "

"Shut up! No you don't!"

"I do! I was just too slow in realizing it but now that I do, I really love you Ayano."

"I hate you Toshinou Kyouko!"

"I don't believe you."

"I hate you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Kyouko came closer to Ayano until she was already holding her blushing face. She looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "If you really hate me, tell me to stop." Kyouko inched closer and said it again in a low voice, "…tell me to stop…" Ayano was frozen and just watched Kyouko slowly come closer and closer. Her heart's pounding like crazy, _too close too close too close_ was all Ayano could think. She had an idea what will happen if she didn't tell Kyouko to stop, it was too much, she didn't know if her heart could handle it. And yet there she was, letting Kyouko come closer. "Tell me to stop," Kyouko whispered to Ayano again. This time that was the last because after that Kyouko closed her eyes and kissed her. Ayano's heart seemed to stop beating when she felt Kyouko's soft lips. She held on to her shoulder when Ayano felt that her knees were about to give in. Kyouko pulled away after a few seconds and said, "I love you." Ayano looked at her blue eyes and could tell Kyouko was very serious. _Her eyes are so beautiful, especially up close. _

"I…I love you too," Ayano said smiling.

"You finally said it," Kyouko grinned.

"You too."

"Yeah, me too."

"Um…I really hate to break your happy ending but we could really need your help," Yui said to her two friends.

"Chi-Chitose?!" Ayano called out after seeing her friend swimming in her own blood as if she was murdered.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Chinatsu suggested.

"Yui have her drink your blood hurry! You're Type O right?" Kyouko said.

"That's not going to help with anything! You idiot!"

"God you've given me so much happiness, I don't mind dying right now," Chitose happily said before losing consciousness.

"Chitose!"

After getting Chitose to the hospital that day, daily activities of the students of Nanamori Middle School went on like any other day. The same goes with the Amusement club and student council. As for Kyouko and Ayano; it's been a week since then and they're still the same as always, only a bit different than before.

"Toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano called out from the school gate upon seeing her walk towards the entrance. "You're late!"

"Sorry, I forgot my manga in the classroom so I had to go back for it." Kyouko said.

"Geez. So where are we going?" Ayano asked as they both start walking and naturally held each other's hand.

"Hmm, want to watch a movie?"

"As long as it's not Mirakurun, again."

"Eh? That's the only good movie right now. Then want to come over? We could watch some of our horror movies at home."

"Wha- C-Come over?" Ayano blushed at what Kyouko suggested.

"Yeah. Unless you want to do something else."

"No it's fine, it's just that I've never been to your house."

"Nervous?"

"What?! Don't be ridiculous Toshinou Kyouko! I'm not – "

Kyouko suddenly gave Ayano a kiss on the cheek and said, "You're so cute when you're like that."

Ayano's face heat up after hearing that from Kyouko, "Shut up Toshinou Kyouko!"

The End.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the whole story :)

Reviews are welcomed.

Thank you for reading till the end :)


End file.
